


Enough [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Series: that was then, this is now [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Swearing, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansol has a shit bf, hansoon, lil bit of violence, my first real soonsol story, soonsol, soonyoung is highkey in love with him, this shit is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: 10 years of his life with Hansol should have scared him off enough for him not to fall for the younger male. Yet, he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Hoshi couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much for him. 10 years of his life with Hansol should have scared him off enough for him not to fall for the younger male. Yet, he did. And he hated it.

First of all, Hoshi had always liked girls - always. Second, Hansol would probably think that he was joking if he confessed. And third, Hansol was in a goddamn relationship with their next door neighbor, Oh Tae- what's his face.

Why couldn't Hoshi just turn off his feelings for his childhood friend and make it easier for everybody? Why couldn't he get over Hansol after crushing on him for months? And why did that Tae- whatever guy bother him so much?

Hoshi sighed and started putting some dirty plates in the dishwasher when he heard the front door open and close. The sound was followed by a sniffle, a thud and a hissed 'fuck' so Hoshi went to look after his roommate and best friend.

He found the younger on the hallway holding his toe. Hoshi figured that he must have stubbed it. "What happened", the older asked when he noticed that Hansol's face looked puffy and even shimmered with tears. "Taesoon broke up with me...", Hansol said, failing to hide a sniffle. 'Again?' Hoshi kept himself from voicing his thoughts because judging by the look on Hansol's face it would only make him feel worse.

Instead, Hoshi pulled the younger into a comforting hug. Hansol and Taesoon were always on and off. Hoshi had lost count on how many times he'd had to comfort Hansol, hoping he would realize that the douche wasn't worth it, only to see him back with Taesoon the very next day.

"Hansol...why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Hoshi asked after he pulled back. The younger lowered his head and shrugged. "You can't tell me you're happy with him", Hoshi demanded. Hansol shrugged again.

Hoshi sighed heavily before he led Hansol to the couch in the living room. "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked. "Yeah...", Hansol answered. His voice sounded thick from all the crying he must've been doing.

Hoshi went to the kitchen and got a box of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. When he got back he found Hansol curled up into a ball on the couch. He shook his head, smiling at his friend's cuteness before he sat down on the spot next to Hansol's head.

The younger sat up and placed his head on Hoshi's shoulder as he grabbed one of the spoons that were held out to him. "What was it this time?" Hoshi asked and opened the ice cream box. Hansol hummed in thought.

"We got into a fight because he said I was acting childish when I told him that he should stop flirting with other guys", he explained, taking a big spoonful of ice cream. Hoshi tried his best not to huff. He just couldn't understand how Hansol could forgive that crappy excuse of a man every time.

"Don't let him use you anymore. Because that's what he does...", Hoshi said before he could stop himself. Hansol lifted his head from the older's shoulder and looked at him. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm just some easy whore that's being used", he asked.

"No...I never said you were a whore. I just-" "You just?" Hansol interrupted him. "Hey, don't get angry at me, okay?! I'm trying to tell you that you could have a better guy that treats you right..." "Well, I don't see one, do you?" the younger replied bitterly and got up. "I'm just gonna go to bed", he said before he took off to his room. Hoshi sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna post this whole thing in one go bc why tf not :D

Hansol woke up from the doorbell. He ran a hand through his dyed blonde hair, got up and waddled to the door without bothering to put on a shirt. Something he regretted when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey...", Taesoon said. Hansol just stared back at him, unable to say anything. He didn't know why it still surprised him that Taesoon always stood on his doorstep after a fight. "You were right. I haven't been paying you enough attention and I admit that I was kinda flirting with that waiter yesterday...", Taesoon explained. "Then why are you here?" Hansol asked. He ran a hand through his hair again since it kept falling into his eyes.

Taesoon reached for his hand but Hansol backed away. "Because I want to be with you", he said. "I didn't mean to break up with you. You know that I have a temper sometimes..."

Hansol was seriously thinking about the other's words. He hated fighting with Taesoon and he liked spending time with him. Also, it was nice to be appreciated once in a while.

Just as Hansol was about to answer him and tell him that it was okay, he was pulled inside. The door was shut and the next moment Hansol was pressed up against it. It took him a few seconds to process what the hell was going on.

"What are you doing?" Hansol asked Hoshi who glared at him. "I could ask you the same! You were about to forgive that guy and you're only wearing fucking sweatpants!" Hoshi whisper-yelled. "So what? Let go of me!" Hansol replied and pushed Hoshi off of him.

"Goddamn, Vernon! Why are you acting like this? What is so fucking special about this guy that you keep running back to him?" Hoshi asked, now yelling for real. He barely ever called Hansol by his second name. "I don't think that's any of your concern!" Hansol snapped. The older boy huffed and turned around, about to go to his room.

"Just do what you want. But don't cry onto my shoulder when you get your heart broken this time! And put on a damn shirt before you catch a fucking cold!" Hansol flinched when Hoshi slammed the door to his room.

The knock on the front door distracted him and he opened the door again to find Taesoon still there. "Hi", Hansol said for a lack of better words. "Hey...so...am I forgiven?" Taesoon asked. The younger looked back at Hoshi's door where he'd disappeared before. Then he turned to face Taesoon again. "You're forgiven", he told him with a smile and grabbed his wrist to drag him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi just wanted to cut off his ears. It was bad enough that he had a fight with his best friend. But now that so-called best friend had to get back at him by 'forgiving' his damn boyfriend in the loudest way possible.

Hoshi would already have been uncomfortable with the situation if he didn't like Hansol but since he did...he just felt awful. The thought of that jerk touching Hansol the way he probably did at the moment made him want to throw up. He had to get fuck out of that apartment right now because if he had to listen to one more round of _"Oh my god, Taesoon~"_ he would definitely stab someone.

He decided to pay a visit to his friend Chan. The two of them didn't have a lot of time to see each other lately because Chan had been busy with school. He was the only friend Hoshi had who lived close enough and who didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever the guy was into.

Or so he thought. When he rang Chan's doorbell he was greeted by a girl he'd never met before. "Oh, hi. Are you friend of Chan's? I'm Jiwoo, his girlfriend", she exclaimed. "Who's at the door, noona?" he heard Chan call before he joined Jiwoo. "Hi Hosh", he said when he spotted his hyung.

"Hey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you guys or anything", Hoshi apologized. "You're not disturbing. Come on in!" Chan said. "Is everything okay?"

Hoshi stepped inside after taking his shoes off. Jiwoo excused herself and went upstairs to give the boys some privacy. The two of them sat on the couch and Hoshi sighed heavily before he began to speak.

"Hansol and I had a fight earlier...", he said. "Why?" Chan asked, obviously surprised. Hoshi and Hansol had never really had any fights before. Except for little bickers that were normal in a friendship the two of them had always gotten along quite well, which is why they moved in together in the first place.

"It's because of Taesoon, his boyfriend", Hoshi replied. He noticed that he sounded bitter when he mentioned that jerk. Chan just gave him a look that signalized him to go on so he told him the whole story.

~

"You like him, don't you?" Chan deadpanned after he'd listened to everything. "What? No! I'm just worried about my best friend!" Hoshi argued, crossing his arms over his chest. The younger boy chuckled. "You're a terrible liar, hyung!" he informed Hoshi.

"Anyway, I think you should go back home soon and talk to him. Even if you're not going to tell him how you feel you should at least make up. You guys have been best friends for 10 years now!"

Hoshi couldn't believe that the younger was giving him such wise words for advice. "I guess you're right. I just hope they'll be done fucking when I get back...", he stated bitterly.

"Chan?" Jiwoo's voice called from upstairs. "Yea, noona?" "Should I order Chinese or Pizza?" she asked. "Chinese!" Chan answered. Hoshi noticed the happy look on the younger's face - a look that definitely didn't have anything to do with the mention of food. That girl seemed to be very special to him.

"So...where did you and Jiwoo meet?" Chan smiled widely at Hoshi's question. "I met her when I was looking around Seoul University last month during that College Fair I told you about", Chan said excitedly. "She's a student there", he added. "Damn, Chan. You got yourself a smart one", Hoshi teased.

"Well, thanks. I do what I can", Jiwoo commented as she entered the room. "She's precious", Chan commented and pulled her onto his lap.

Hoshi felt like a third wheel so he got up from the couch. "I better go now..." "Okay, good luck with Hansol", Chan said, making the older nod. He was going to need a lot of luck if he wanted things to go his way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent when Hoshi returned home. He thought it was a good sign since Hansol and Taesoon finally seemed to be out of the rabbit mode. Hoshi went to his room and checked his phone. It was already 8pm. He hadn’t even noticed how long he’d been hanging out at Chan’s.

He was a little hungry so he left his room again and went to the kitchen. Hansol stood there, his back facing Hoshi and he seemed to be boiling some water to make ramen. The older figured that this was probably the best opportunity to apologize so he stepped forward and gave the younger boy a back hug. Hansol tensed for a second but relaxed when he realized that it was just Hoshi.

“I’m sorry about earlier...”, Hoshi mumbled into the crook of Hansol’s neck. “It’s alright. I don’t want to fight with you. You’re my best friend”, the younger answered. Hoshi almost cringed at the reply. ‘Best Friend’. He hated being friend zoned but it couldn’t be helped since Hansol didn’t even know about his feelings. “Yeah...you’re my best friend, too”, Hoshi said.

Hansol turned around to smile at him and that’s when Hoshi saw it – the big purple bruise on Hansol’s left eye. It looked like he tried to cover it with make-up but it was still visible to Hoshi. He grabbed Hansol’s chin and turned his face to examine the bruise.

“What is that?” he asked. “Uh...nothing. I just-“ “Don’t you dare lie to my face and tell me that you fell or something, I swear to god, Choi Hansol!” Hoshi interrupted. “I can literally see the knuckle shapes! Who did this?” he demanded.

Hansol tried to escape by pushing past him but Hoshi grabbed his wrist to hold him back. “Please, Hansol...I’m worried about you. Who did this? Was it Taesoon?”

The younger tensed up again. Hoshi knew that he was right and it took him a lot of willpower not to go over there and punch the living shit out of that jerk. “Come here”, Hoshi said as calmly as possible before he hugged Hansol.

He felt the younger boy’s body shake with a silent sob and it broke his heart. “I’m sorry, Hosh. You were right about him and I should have ended it ages ago but for some reason I just couldn’t. And...earlier he just kind of freaked out when he said that he wanted me to move out here and I told him that I didn’t want to. I should have listened to you. I’m sorry...”, Hansol explained, still embraced in Hoshi’s hug.

His voice was muffled by the older’s shirt but it was audible that he was crying. “It’s fine! I wish I wasn’t right!” That wasn’t even a lie. Hoshi hated Taesoon with a passion but he didn’t want Hansol to suffer because of that jerk.

Hoshi pulled back to take a closer look at Hansol’s eye again. “We have to put some ice onto this”, he stated before he grabbed the other’s hand and led him over to the counter where he urged him to sit down. Then he went to look for an ice pack in the freezer.

“We only have frozen peas but I guess that will do for now”, Hoshi said. Hansol just nodded so Hoshi went over to the counter and carefully put the bag of peas onto the younger’s eye.

“Was that the first time he hit you?” Hoshi asked. “Yeah...”, the other replied, not looking into his eyes. “Really?” the older asked. Hansol sighed. “There was that one time when he slapped me but it was simple and it didn’t hurt at all”, he admitted. Hoshi put the bag down and looked at him.

“Don’t give me that look. I know I’m an idiot...”, Hansol said. “You’re not...it’s just...why didn’t you tell me?” “Because you would have ripped his head off...and it was no big deal, really. He apologized right away”, Hansol explained.

“You shouldn’t defend him. It just became a big deal and there’s nothing that can stop me from killing this guy now!” Hoshi told the younger. He felt rage and disgust when he thought about the way Taesoon treated Hansol. There was no way he would just let him off the hook that easily.

Hoshi placed the frozen peas on the counter and was about to step back when Hansol put both his hands on the older’s shoulders and kept him in place – between his thighs as Hoshi just noticed.

“Don’t do it...”, Hansol said. “Then don’t go back to him”, Hoshi replied, looking directly into the younger’s eyes. “I won’t...not after this”, he said and pointed at his bruise. “And certainly not after this”, he added and leaned in closer to Hoshi. The older gulped nervously. Was this really happening right now?

...It was not. The doorbell made the two of them jerk away from each other. Hoshi backed away and went to open the door. He froze when he saw none other than Taesoon stand there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Soonsol I ever completed and I already posted it on wattpad almost 3 years ago so if it was cringey I apologize.

"Is Hansol home?" Taesoon asked. "No", Hoshi lied in a flash. A noise came from the kitchen, followed by an annoyed sigh. Goddamn! "Hansol?" Taesoon asked and shamelessly pushed past Hoshi.

"Leave him alone", he yelled after him. He slammed the front door and rushed to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Hansol asked and backed away from Taesoon. "To apologize", he answered. "That's the second time today. Get out of my house!" Hoshi hissed.

Taesoon turned around to face him. "Why don't you stay out of other people's business?" he snapped. "He's right, though. Get out. I don't want your apology", Hansol spoke up.

Taesoon faced Hansol again and caressed his cheek while the latter tried to back away - only to find himself cornered. "Don't fucking touch him!" Hoshi yelled. He stormed towards Taesoon and tried to get the taller guy off of Hansol. Taesoon forcefully pushed Hoshi back with his arm, causing him to stumble.

He heard Hansol call his name before a stinging pain spread in his head and everything went black.

"Get off me!" Hansol shouted. He pushed Taesoon's chest and rushed past him to check on Hoshi. He kneeled down next to him and carefully placed the older's head on his lap.

"Hoshi? Soonyoung? Wake up, please", Hansol called softly, his voice filled with worry. Why wasn't he waking up? Was his head damaged? Was he dead? Hansol wouldn't know what to do if Hoshi was...

"Soonyoungie...please wake up", he pleaded, his hand already on the way to the phone in his pocket to call an ambulance.

To his relief, Hoshi scrunched up his face before he finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What happened?" he asked.

"He pushed you and you fell and hit your head on the counter", Hansol explained, subconsciously clawing his shaky hands into Hoshi's shirt. He glared up at Taesoon. "You better get out don't come back!" he snapped. Taesoon glared back before he stomped out of the kitchen without another word.

"Come on, sit up", Hansol said and helped the older by supporting his shoulders. "Do you feel dizzy or anything? Should we go to the hospital? Maybe you have a concussion! Or-"

"Hansol! I'm okay! My head hurts but it's alright", Hoshi said comfortingly. "Are you sure? I'm so sorry. This is totally my fault. I should have-" Hoshi cut Hansol off again but this time it was by pressing his lips onto the younger's.

"I'm okay!" he repeated after he pulled back. Hansol stared at him. "You...you just...", he stammered.

"I like you, Hansol. It's...weird but it just happened...", Hoshi confessed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that I love you", he added. Hansol's surprised look turned into a smile. "I love you, too", he said.

"You do?" Hoshi asked. Hansol nodded. "I always thought you were straight so I never tried anything...", he explained with a cute pout and a blush apparent on his cheeks. Hoshi grinned sheepishly. "Well, turns out I'm not straight so you can try anything you want", he said. Hansol raised an eyebrow at the low key hint.

"Then let me try to show you what you've been missing out on", he said suggestively and pulled Hoshi to his feet only to pull him in and kiss him.

"Are you sure your head's okay?" he asked one more time. Hoshi nodded. "Alright...", the younger said and dragged Hoshi along to his room...

**_-End-_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for happy endings (you'll never find a Character Death tag in my stories - unless, maybe it's an original character but I tend to avoid that shit). Sometimes my happy endings are a little rushed and sorta unrealistic? I hope that's okay for you because I just can't seem to write good endings. Anyway I hope you liked this...  
> I will upload all my other soonsol stories from wattpad/aff to ao3 but if you happen to be impatient you'll find me on both sites under the same username!  
> Have a nice day! It's 1am here so I'm going to bed now...


End file.
